Park
The Park is a possible map location in both The Last Broadcast DLC and Final Cut content. In either cases, this location can be available immediately upon starting a run. The Last Broadcast Overview The Park is a large area, consisting of a large open hill, an underground tunnel that can be used to safely get off the hill and the park area itself, with a destroyed building at the end of it. The hill contains two loot piles accessible via a ladder. Included in one of them is a Saw Blade, which is necessary to saw through a grate at the end of the tunnel to access the rest of the area. After sawing through, Esma meets a female civilian, who informs her of a sniper targeting the park. This information can then be broadcast by Malik the next day. Two more civilians occupy the park area, hiding from the sniper. Two bodies are also found in the area. Like Sniper Junction and Old Town, its possible to run from cover to cover safely. At the end of the area is a building which contains a locked door, behind which is a cabinet with more loot. Components and wood are found in abundance. The cabinet behind the locked door contains cigarettes and homegrown tobacco. Final Cut Overview The Park is a large-size map split into three major areas: the greenhouse, the outdoor theater, and the sewers. Despite the map description, there are no snipers, and the only danger is from aggravating an adult NPC found near the theater. Players start the map on the left side, directly before the greenhouse entrance. Two children NPCs can be found inside, and upon entering, will trigger their prompt for a task. Aside from this, they will keep to themselves. The greenhouse itself has 5 loot piles, one of which is furniture that can be chopped for wood and fuel. Note that this is the only piece of furniture that can be found in the entire map. Continuing right will lead players to the theater section of the park. There are a total of 3 loot piles here, one of which will have a scavenging man rummaging through it. He can be safely ignored for the most part. Further to the right will be the creek and sewer section of the Park. Shelling from the war has produced much hindering rubble from the rock outcrop, making this the most time-consuming area of the map to navigate. There are 6 loot piles, one of which is a locked cabinet. This area is also where a Saw Blade can be found, and although there is no use for it in this map, is still a useful item for use in exploring other maps in early-game phase. Players can exit the map to the far right, after climbing up on the sewer ladder. Park Final Cut 1.png Park Final Cut 2.png Park Final Cut 3.png NPC Details and Behaviors The two children inside the greenhouse are siblings. Upon entering, the brother informs the player that he and his sister are hiding out in the building in fear of a scary man up ahead, and that they cannot return home unless the man is gone. The brother will follow the player inside the confines of the building until his dialogue is complete, after which he will stay with his sister for the rest of the night. Both do not leave the building unless a weapon is brandished in front of them, or the adult NPC is led into the building, wherein they will flee to the left in both cases. The identity of the 'scary' man is a scavenger searching for loot in the outdoor theater area. He will not deplete the pile he is searching through, and if left alone, will stay in that spot for the rest of the evening. Upon approaching, he will issue an initial warning for players to leave. A subsequent warning is issued if players continue to linger or pass by him again. Once this has happened, choosing to remain or passing by him a third time will cause him to attack the player with his knife (x1), the only item he carries. The man will continue to chase and attack the player for the rest of the night. However, approaching the man with a brandished weapon before he turns hostile will instead intimidate him, as evidenced by his apprehensive dialogue. Maintaining this state will cause the man to concede and leave the map towards the right. Strategy * Conventional strategy is to engage the man when he's hostile. Dropping him below half health causes him to flee. Going back to the greenhouse, the children will get up, give their thanks dialogues then run off to the right. Altruistic survivors in Our Shelter will also receive morale boost. * Killing the scavenger will net players an extra knife, at the expense of causing the children to flee to the left, and morale penalties on scavenger and shelter survivors alike the next day. * Using the intimidation method proves to be the most efficient method of clearing this map. Brandish any sort of weapon in front of the man - before he has a chance to turn hostile - to get him to flee, leaving players with full health and plenty of time to clear the map. However, this method causes a bug in which the children do not get up to thank the player even after the man has fled. This is of little consequence as players still receive morale bonuses the next day. Trivia * Scavengers are not able to engage the children in combat (tested with Bruno and Marko); the attack icons appear on them but are completely greyed out. Attempting to click on the attack icons prompt in-game-dialogue from the scavenger that they cannot attack children. Category:Locations